Room for one more?
by FranticWriter
Summary: Quinn never left the skanks in senior year, after high school she teamed up with an ambitious guitarist travelling from place to place performing in bars and clubs. A major fall out leaves her without a place to stay. Where do you turn when you've burnt all your bridges?


Chapter one_:_

_(though it might be more accurate to think of this as a prologue)_

_Disclaimer:__ Y'all know how this works by now. I don't own Glee, nor the characters in it. What I do own however is the concept of this story, that's something isn't it?_

**This is my first Faberry fic so feel free to tell me what you think. I apologize for any grammatical errors, it's not my strong point and I don't have a beta. This is a little short, chapters will be longer from now on. I like to start small. Rated M for future chapters and content.**

* * *

Wandering through the streets of New York at 2am on a Saturday night with a backpack slung over her shoulder and barely enough coins to scrape a dollar in her pocket had not been a part of the plan. Quinn's entire life had been built around Yale, ever since she was a little girl though she'd never been sure if it had really been her dream, or simply the aspiration of her parents.

It had been going so well, Quinn had met Derek at a bar just a few short weeks after graduation, an aspiring guitarist who seemed to hold the world in his hands. The pair got to talking, bonding over their mutual relationship with music. Like Quinn, Derek was distant and spoke little of his past the dynamic suited each of them perfectly. After a few hours of banter and one too many drinks the pair decided to form a band, travelling the country in Derek's camper van. It had been good for at least three months, until last night when everything had finally blown over. God, she didn't even want to think about it.

She'd only ever been to New York once in her life, with Glee club. Now the sparkle of the city seemed to have withered and died, in fact she'd rather be anywhere but here. Though she'd been virtually unreachable for the past 3 months, she hadn't stopped paying attention to the world around her from what she had dug up it seemed like she was the only one at least from the Glee club who'd gone completely off track. Mike was attending some fancy dance school, Finn had joined the army, and Mercedes was out making a name for herself as a recording artist. Rachel and Kurt had moved to New York and Santana was a professional cheerleader or something? Everyone had a plan and everyone was finding a life for themselves. How everything had gone so off course was not clear to Quinn, in fact it felt like her whole senior year had slipped through her fingers while she desperately tried to grasp onto it.

All she had to go by was an address she'd found in a phone book, she'd thought about calling but what exactly would she say? 'Hi, this is Quinn. I've ignored your existence for the past 3 months, I need a place to stay and I can't afford to pay rent, mind if I crash at your place?' Even Rachel's hospitality must have its limits.

Quinn brushed a hand through long blonde locks, pursing her lips as she leaned against the wall of the apartment building wanting nothing more than to sink into a warm bed of her own. It had been such a long time since she'd felt like she belonged anywhere, If only things were still as simple as they had been in high school, where you didn't have to take full responsibility for your mistakes. Excuses could be weaved into reason.

With a deep breath the blonde pushed herself from the wall and made her way inside the building, standing outside the apartment door and holding her breath as she eventually gathered the confidence to knock.

Moments later a series of footsteps were heard as the door was slowly unlocked, the person on the other side seemed to be having troubles with the key. Within a few seconds it was open and Quinn was greeted with the sight of a petite brunette in a pair of fuzzy pink slippers wearing sleep shorts and a tank top, rubbing sleepily at her eyes as she yawned. The brunette's eyes widened in surprise as her eyes locked with Quinn's.

''Quinn! What are you doing here? '' The tiny girl questioned, confusion clear in her tone. ''How did you… Why are-''

Quinn almost smiled at the girl's dopey demeanor, shoving her hands into the pockets of her jeans as she eyed the brunette. ''Can I come in?'' She questioned.

''Yeah. I mean of course, come in. Can I get you something? Water maybe… Tea?'' Rachel fumbled, staring as the blonde made her way inside. It wasn't that she wasn't happy to see the other girl but they'd never been particularly close despite Rachel's best attempts, and she couldn't quite make sense of the sudden visitation. For the past 3 months she'd been convinced that Quinn had disappeared off the face of the earth.

''Uh, water would be fine. Thanks.'' Quinn mumbled back, taking a seat on the couch with a rough yawn.

''I don't want to sound rude. But what exactly are you doing here, Q-'' by the time Rachel had turned her back the blonde was already snoring soundly on the couch.

A small sigh escaped Rachel's lips as she gazed at the sleeping girl. ''Where on earth have you been, Quinn Fabray?''


End file.
